we can live like jack and sally if you want
by sashasbum
Summary: Based on an "imagineyourotp" post. Basically a Halloween AU fic to try and get me into writing for these two again. I have missed them. Authors note inside and the IYO post. Swearing in the note, so be warned. Just some good ol' fluff otherwise!


**A/N: Hello again everybody! :P I'm so so sorry it's been so long. I've had a shitty year (excuse my language) and I've just not really felt much like writing, especially not for Rizzles :/ (although I have started writing a screenplay so who knows what will happen!) but I went to Canada again this summer and went to DragonCon and met Joanne Kelly and life just sort of, turned around and I finally felt like I wanted to write something! I know this isn't A Kiss To Remember, but I promise, an update WILL come eventually. I just haven't written in that style for a while so this was basically a way to help me get back into it basically. But yeah, I apologise for shortness, and I apologise if the tenses screw up at any point (I tried to work it out but my brain just doesn't like me atm) but I'm just happy I managed to get something written. It's to an imagine your otp post and it's just in time for the start of October and holiday season! (even though we're not really that big on halloween in the UK tbh)**

**Anyway! Read, enjoy (hopefully) and I will probably see you again soon! Hope you all have been having an awesome time though and that you liked the new season (thank god for Jan! I heard the final epi was eh but I liked the rest of it?)**

**Usual disclaimer. Own nothing, yada yada, if I did they'd be canonically gaaaaaaay**

* * *

><p><em>Imagine your OTP are both teachers and are in the janitor's closet during the school's Halloween party. Person A is holding B close to them and is about to kiss the latter to make them blush when a couple of their pupils whip open the door because the Halloween Hide 'N Go Seek games began.<em>

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well, Miss Isles. Aren't you looking divine this evening?"<p>

Jane had been searching for the blonde for the better part of an hour and had only just managed to spot her, hidden amongst the costumed children near the snack table. Neither woman had wanted to be there, but Principle Cavanaugh had said it was compulsory for all to staff to attend and chaperone the children into having a safe and sensible night. So here they were, fancy dress and all.

"Jane..."

"Come on Maur, they can't hear me anyway. Even if they could, what's the big deal? We'd finally be telling some of these kids what their parents won't?"

"Jane. That isn't the point. We're their teachers and to them, we're old lonely women who have no lives outside of this school." Maura glared up at her girlfriend, although there were clear playful undertones to the look, ensuring Jane that she wasn't totally against the behaviour.

"Hmm. Well you should inform Cindy and Beth about that 'cause they 'ship' us more than my ma does and can't wait for us to admit we're dating." Maura's face drops as Jane steps even closer to her, shocked that the two 7 year olds had managed to see through their facade. Admittedly, they hadn't tried that hard to hide it but she still never expected those two to be the first to say anything about it. "Besides, I don't think our matching costumes really help."

This time, the blonde really is shocked. When Jane had suggested they go as Jack and Sally because "none of the kids will have seen the it anyway", it being a movie that Maura herself hadn't seen before that conversation (and Jane rectified that quickly), she was happy to go with it. She wanted to have some way of showing her and Jane were together even if they didn't explicitly say so and this seemed like a great way. They knew, as the other staff members would, but the students wouldn't be asking questions that Maura wouldn't really know how to answer. She may be a science teacher, but these children were _definitely _not ready for that.

Now all sorts of situations were flying through her head. Everyone finding out, parents being against it and complaining. Losing her job, her license. Losing Jane. Maura hadn't noticed her breathing becoming erratic as her train of thought continued, too distracted by what would probably not happen, but Jane had. The brunette quickly grabbed her girlfriends hand and pulled them through the crowd. She didn't stop till she found one of Stanley's, the janitor that is, lesser used closets and quickly pushed Maura inside, closing the door behind them.

"Hey. Hey Maura listen to me, it's okay. It's just a costume. Besides, basically everyone knows about us anyway, you know that. Just try and breathe Maur okay. Slow deep breathes, just like you did with Frost last week when he was observing."

"Jane that was a completely different situation. Barry could not deal with the blood that squirted on his face which, I suppose to those who aren't used to it, can be extremely disturbing. I however am having a panic attack because _you _said that everything would be alright! I can't lose this job Jane. I adore these children, I adore you." Tears ran down her face, obscuring her vision. Not that she could see much in the dark closet anyway, but she still see Jane's slight smile through the haze. "I can't lose any of that."

"Maura. Maura, no. You're not going to lose me or your job; you're going to be fine! It's just a costume. But Maura, I love you. No one cares about us being together as long as we continue to be great teachers and you are the best. You won the best teacher award 4 years in a row damn it, I don't think anyone is going to care about who you're dating!" Jane chuckled.

"5 years." Jane gave her that look, the one that said, 'exactly' and 'you're such a dork' and 'but you're my dork'. She sighed softly, her heartrate relaxing immediately. "Say it again."

"Say what again?" Maura just raised an eyebrow, smirking. It took Jane a moment but when she realised, her grin widened so much it would probably hurt, but it happened so often that she hardly feels it anymore. "Ohhh. That? Hmmm...what do I get if I do?"

Maura stepped in closer, dragging a hand through Jane's hair as the other stroked down her perfectly fitted suit (all Maura's work of course) "Well, I'm sure we could think of..._something_ that will be satisfactory to both of us." She swiped her tongue over her lips, making sure Jane's eyes never strayed from her.

"What happened to stressing about being fired?" Jane said, trying to distract Maura. How did she always manage to turn these things around on her? Jane could already feel the heat rising in her face and she still had no idea how Maura manages it.

The blonde moved closer still, though there was now only a minute amount of space left between them. She moved her lips to Janes ears and whispered, "Like you said, who would really care? Now Jane. Say. It." The brunette's breathing increased. _Oh god, am I really getting aroused in the janitor's closest in an elementary school? Oh who am I kidding, this isn't even the first time._

"I urm..." she cleared her throat, as Maura dragged her tongue along the column taking off some of the make-up Jane had applied for her costume earlier. "I love you, Maura Isles." Jane cheeks were burning red now, not that Maura had really noticed. She'd become less focused on teasing Jane and instead was looking into her eyes with pure, unadulterated love.

"I love you too, Jane Rizzoli. And I don't care about any of this, about anyone else. I care about you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, homophobic parents be damned. Nothing can stop me."

The two woman gravitated closer together, lips millimetre's apart when a loud gasp made them jump apart.

"See Beth! I told you they were already dating. You made me waste my afternoon making that silly plan for nothing!" Cindy, the 2nd grader Jane had mentioned earlier, was suddenly stood in the entry way to the closet with Beth, the other girl. Both couldn't seem to decide whether to be angry, for they had spent the day trying to work out a way to get their favourite teachers together, or overjoyed that they were already a couple. Apparently Beth was quick to forgive and forget.

"It's so beautiful! Oh Miss Isles, does this mean you and Miss Rizzoli are going to get married and have babies now?"

The elder women just looked at each other before bursting out laughing and then pulled the younger girls into hugs. Yes, it was all going to be okay. And let's just say Jane got that kiss _later _in the evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time folks! :D<strong>


End file.
